


Midnight Snacks

by KaciiDubs



Series: Bat of an Eye, Brush of a Hand [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, OCs - Freeform, Pre-Relationship, at the stroke of midnight the snacks are called, snacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22262410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaciiDubs/pseuds/KaciiDubs
Summary: Quarter-Demons and Ascension Demons need their midnight snacks, too.
Relationships: Nero x OC, Nero/OC
Series: Bat of an Eye, Brush of a Hand [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555399
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Midnight Snacks

It was well into twelve in the morning, and everyone in the DmC office was definitely asleep - so why in the world did Talia find herself staring at the ceiling, devising a plan to sneak into the kitchen? Two words; midnight snack.

In her defense, she woke up early to handle a solo job but by the time she got back to DmC it was 8 o’clock, dinner was already made, and she was exhausted; only managing to eat half a plate of rice and baked chicken before dragging herself upstairs for a quick shower and passing out on her bed.

Her stomach grumbled, reminding her that she still needed to decide whether she was gonna go downstairs or starve herself into the next morning - so, she rolled out of her bed and scavenged around her room for a pair of socks; the flashlight of her phone providing a decent light source for the otherwise dark area.

Tugging her hair into a loose ponytail, Talia let out a yawn before picking her phone up off of her bed; turning the brightness of the flashlight down as she headed towards the door to begin her quest. She knew which of the wooden floorboards to avoid - having done this mission too many times to count- and aimed her flashlight at the ground to light the way.

It wasn’t like everyone in the house were light sleepers - Dante, especially, being the type to be able to sleep through a literal earthquake - but she definitely wasn’t risking anything, tiptoeing past the bathroom, and Nero’s room, before reaching the stairs. Slowly easing her weight onto the steps, and skipping the particularly noisy ones, her sock covered feet reached the foot of the stairs and the end of the ‘spy’ portion of her journey.

Tugging the hem of her pajama shirt down to cover the top of her thighs, she mentally cursed herself for forgetting to put on shorts as she tiptoed into the kitchen, her mind instantly shifting to the thought of sweet, sweet leftovers once she got to the fridge.

She pulled open the door and squinted at the brightness of the light inside, letting her eyes adjust before scanning the shelves for a container of rice and chicken.

“You’ve gotta be kidding me,” She groaned silently, her shoulders slumping at the lack of leftovers from tonight and even the day before - leaving her hungry with a new wave of exhaustion settling over her.

“Looking for something?”

Talia jumped at the sudden familiar voice, spinning around to see Nero sitting at the dinner table with a plate of sandwiches - the small ceiling light dimly lighting the area as he ate. She could tell that he had the same idea that she had in mind; his white hair slightly sticking up in various directions as he held one of his sandwiches in his hand, while his chest was shirtless - going to show that he didn't expect anyone else to be up at this time. 

_How did she manage to miss seeing the light on when she came down?!_

Things would have been awkward given the fact that he didn't have a shirt and she didn't have pants, but the only thing that seemed to _truly_ matter was the delicious looking plate of food sitting in front of him.

“Leftovers,” She murmured, closing the fridge behind her to go through the cabinets instead - knowing that there had to be at least some form of fruit snacks or granola bars to keep her satisfied for the night. “I guess someone decided to eat whatever was left from dinner.”

Nero hummed in agreement as he swallowed another bite of his midnight snack, “You can have one of my sandwiches if you want, doubt you'd find something that you wouldn't have to cook.”

Talia chewed the inside of her cheek at his offer, knowing that he was completely right about finding something she wouldn't need cooking ware for and understanding that with the way her stomach was twisting, she'd probably collapse from hunger before finding something she’d want.

Nodding her head curtly, she picked up her phone and walked to the dinner table - sliding herself into the booth next to Nero as she turned the flashlight off for the time being.

He gave her a small smile as he slid his plate over to her, watching as her tired eyes landed happily on the combination of lunch meat, condiments, and bread. 

She gently picked up the top sandwich before taking a large bite out of it, sighing softly that she finally had food to put into her system as she rocked from side to side. It was until she finished the first bite when a small giggle brushed past her lips, piquing the young devil hunter's interest.

“You know, I was never one for mayo on sandwiches,” She continued to laugh, but it didn't stop her from taking another bite and resume rocking herself - her hunger slowly replacing itself with sleepiness with each bite.

“I'll remember that,” He chuckled to himself as he reached over to grab the last sandwich from the plate, somehow knowing that once she finished that one she'd be down for the count.

So, there they sat, comfortable in the silence of the night-turned-early-morning, eating sandwiches and lazily enjoying each other's company while the others slept in the rooms throughout the office.

Talia rested her head against Nero's shoulder as she neared the final bites of her sandwich, her eyes struggling to stay open while her body began to fall victim to the heat that radiated off of the man next to her.

Meanwhile, Nero would be lying if he said he wasn't ready to fall asleep himself - having already finished his sandwiches, he rested his arm around the brunette's shoulders the minute her head touched his shoulder, nonchalantly resting his head atop of hers as he waited for her to finish her midnight snack.

“Hey,” He started, shaking her lightly and earning a soft hum in reply, “are you done eating? You're gonna end up falling asleep at the table.”

He craned his neck to see her stuff the final bit of sandwich into her mouth tiredly, chewing a few times before swallowing - a long yawn following shortly afterwards.

“‘M done.” Her voice was barely above a whisper as she curled further into Nero's side, missing the pink blush that stained his cheeks.

“Alright, guess it’s time for bed.” 

Knowing there was no way she'd be awake enough to drag herself upstairs without possibly missing a step and injuring herself, he scooted her and himself out of the booth - securely wrapping his arms around her back and underneath her knees before lifting her from the seat. 

_He tried to hide the smile that threatened to grow when she curled her head into his neck sleepily._

With ease, Nero summoned one of his spectral arms to pick up the empty plate and stow it in the sink - reminding himself to wash it in the morning if it was never done, before picking up her phone and turning off the light.

The journey back up the stairs wasn’t too bad, though every minuscule creak of the floorboards made the male curse whoever built this place; silently wishing that it wouldn’t disturb the sleeping brunette in his arms. Seeing her like this sent a shot of warmth through his chest, looking down every odd moment to make sure she was alright; her head resting gently against his shoulder, lips parted slightly to allow the softest of snores to pass through as her eyelashes rested against the top of her cheeks. She looked so… _peaceful_.

Nearing her room, he nudged the door open with his foot and made his way to her bed, noting how her blanket was thrown aside from the moment she decided to leave for a quick snack run before he laid her on the mattress.

She stirred from the change in temperature, goosebumps rising against her skin at the cold sheets as she mumbled to herself; rolling onto her side to find a comfortable position before falling asleep once more.

Nero laughed to himself at her antics as he covered her body with the blanket, letting it rest just above her shoulders before blindly searching for her phone charger beside her nightstand - whispering out a hushed curse when he managed to jab his fingers against the leg of the table before finally finding the cord. With her phone plugged in, and in its rightful place on her nightstand, the white-haired man quietly made his way out of her room, slowly pulling the door shut behind him with a sigh of relief.

“Have fun?”

Pivoting on a dime, Nero looked up to see Dante leaning against the frame of the bathroom door, his arms crossed over a well worn t-shirt and his face holding a rather suggestive look as he stared at his nephew.

“This is definitely _not_ what it looks like,” He started in a hushed tone, stepping away from Talia’s room as a fierce blush crept up his face and burned the tips of his ears. The last thing he needed was his uncle thinking that there was _something_ going on between him and the sleeping girl.

The older devil hunter nodded in feigned understanding, rubbing at the scruff at his jaw, “Of _course_ it’s not, you’re just casually walking out of a woman’s bedroom shirtless in the early morning - nothing suspicious about it _at all_.”

Nero scoffed, knowing he had no chance at convincing him when it _did_ look rather suggestive - with the addition of Dante’s annoyingly teasing, yet good mannered, antics - it was surely enough to get under his skin. “Whatever, I’m going to bed.”

He could feel Dante’s eyes burning into his back when he passed him on the way to his room, barely even imagining what he could be trying to come up with before he was in the comfort of his own four walls - that’s when it hit him. 

Pausing at his door, Nero turned his head to Dante with an arrogant smirk on his lips as he stepped halfway through the opening. “And trust me, if it _were_ something, I’m sure you’d hear it _loud and clear_.” 

Not even giving himself the satisfaction of seeing the shocked look that slapped itself onto Dante’s face, Nero walked into his room and shut the door before letting out a quiet groan. 

_H_ _e’s definitely not gonna let that go, and neither will his conscience._

Pushing himself off of the door, he dragged himself to his bed before flopping on top of the mattress in hopes of falling asleep before anything _else_ could pop into his mind.


End file.
